


Flutter

by SilverHerring



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHerring/pseuds/SilverHerring
Summary: At the time of writing, my country was at at volume 25, chapter 223, in translation. These are the results. Hiyori/Lisa drabble.





	Flutter

Title: Flutter  
Fandom: Bleach  
Pairing: Hiyori/Lisa  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: 407  
Notes: Inspired by chapter 218, page 15 (Mangadex numbering)

The cries of a beast, an aggressive reiatsu flooding the whole space around, scraping the senses like sandpaper. A figure dressed in black thrashing against steel-like bonds, struggling to get free. Any regular human would have had very unsightly, self-humiliating reactions to such a display of primal fury.  
It was something Hiyori was long accustomed to though, as she witnessed several other fledging Vizards go through that same ordeal.  
She was only mildly concerned with the outcome anyway: her attention was drawn a lot more by what that booming reiatsu was causing. Sitting legs crossed not too far from the uproar, she could appreciate such effects on her companion standing a few feet away from her.  
Blue pleated skirt dancing around a pair of slender, yet well-toned legs, a tantalizing view because of its sheer unpredictability. The pigtailed girl wondered if that spiritual gust would have been collaborative enough to let her catch a glimpse of what lied underneath.  
Tentatively, she slowly bent backwards from her position, lower lip pouted and eyebrows slightly furrowed, her attention and focus captivated long enough for her not to hear the other girl addressing her, until the second time.  
“Hey now.”  
“Oh, ah!” Hiyori sat back up with a snap and looked away frowning, trying to hide her embarrassment at being found out while peeking.  
Lisa sighed, seemingly annoyed. “Don’t embarrass me in front of a stranger... Hiyori.”  
The smaller girl side-glanced at her, huffing like a kid who has been forbidden to go out and play. The dark-haired girl didn’t turn to face her, but her tone changed a bit.  
“I’ll let you have a better look at them... later.” She smiled to herself, a half-concealed smile that seemed to hide a lot more than what it gave out.  
Hiyori blinked for a moment, then snorted and went back to look at the inner battle taking place, her usual crooked smirk tugging at her lips, as if she was sharing a private joke with the fellow Vizard.  
“Pfh... You’d better.” She didn’t try to suppress the feral light in her eyes.  
“I know it’s not smart to anger you...” Lisa stepped forward, steeling the grip on her zanpakutou. “Just try and have some patience, for once.”  
Hiyori leaned back, letting her gaze fix on her departing figure, yet actually choosing not to steal one last glance at her skirt. Her grin grew even wider, teeth baring.  
“I’ll do my best.”

\---


End file.
